Smile
by Fade-san
Summary: How could you smile when your ex teammate and ex friend just killed you? How could you smile knowing your friends are dead because of the said ex teammate and ex friend? and lastly how could you smile when you just died? Sakura H. and Edward Elric fanfic
1. Prologue: How Can You Smile?

**_"Smile"_**

* * *

_Yeah this is my first FMA I'm writin so far :] and this is suppose to be very short through. Smile, I remember many people told me to smile most of the time, because I couldn't just smile. I was like all frowns and still am, sadly. This really is like an emo fanfic I'm writing now. I just watch the anime of FMA and I read the manga and watch the anime of Naruto. I do not own Naruto or FMA in anyway. I just own the plot and the ocs._

* * *

_I dedicated this story to my friends in Bunkie, who wouldn't leave me the hell alone with the word 'smile'_

* * *

_**"Smile"**_

**_Prologue: How Could You Smile? When Your At Death's Gate?_**

_How can you smile when the people you held dear had died. _

_How can you smile when the energy of the people who died have to go to 'The Gate'_

_How can you smile while watching your teammate,friend and crush back-stabbed you behind your back with his kunai knife, hoping for you to die...to die and never come back. _

_When you whisper his name in shock and all he done was smirking at your lifeless bleeding body._

_"Why?" you would ask weakly and all he said was,-_

_"I come to severed this bond between us and the village...I have no need from such useless bonds. Without all of you, I'll be stronger," his cold words slaps you across your face roughly. You stared up in his cold onyx eyes and whisper,_

_"Really Sasuke-baka? Is this really worth it?" and then your gone. He snarled and kick your body worthless, slipping his blade along with other weapons back into his pouch._

_A girl with dark red hair appeared just beside of Sasuke and your lifeless body. She looked totally smitten with the Uchiha like you once have been at a time._

_"Mission complete Sasuke-kun" She said,_

_"Hn"_

_Her eyes reached your body, and her face snarled in dislike._

_"This is the weak reckless witch of the village is she? I heard she once taken by you." She snarled kicking your side like Sasuke once did moments ago._

_"She's a fool." the red hair woman splat, and all you wanted to do is to reach her neck and snap it in half, but you couldn't. Your body rejects you when ever you tried to fly back into. _

_"Kain, its enough. Its time for us to leave." Sasuke spoke coldly, feeling another charka in the area around them._

_"Yes of course Sasuke-kun sorry" She said, and then they both disappeared in thin air with a poof of smoke that is widely known in the said destroyed village._

_A boy with red hair along with a girl with blond 4 ponytails in her head jumped right infront of you, and you did all you could do to try to gain their attention._

_Hey I'm alive! I'm here! Look Look!_

_" There is no survivors Gaara-sama," The blond hair girl said sadly, then spotting your bright pink hair on the ground covered in blood. "Sakura.." She spoke your name, and the red hair boy shut his eyes shut painfully, looking at your bloody form. _

_The girl who had save him in Suna and the girl who become his friend along with Naruto. They all are dead now._

_"Gaara-sama."_

_"We will give them a burial, a proper one." Gaara said softly,_

_Thinking that he did felt a charka singurture a few seconds ago before he and his sister arrive. _

_Your eyes shut and you continue to float around, _

_Yeah Sakura Haruno is your name, how could you forgotten?  
Tell me can you smile now?  
That what I thought._

_A huge black gate appeared before you, and you flinch flying backward a few spaces. _

_"Whaa the?" you question, and the gate slowly opens wide. Small black hands rushed out of the gate, each grabbing a part of your body, "Please! Stop! Help me!" You screech terrify, scared of these creatures. They wouldn't listen, they pulled you into the gate forcefully, looking back at your home land. You saw Gaara turned towards your direction. His eyes widen at what he saw,_

_"Sakura-san?-"_

_You are gone from that world. _

_The Gate disappeared after the doors closed. How can you smile at Death now? _

**To Be Continue**

**Please review :P **


	2. Chapter One: Remember the Ones

"_**Smile"**_

_Sorry for the late update, Im on writer's block sadly lol. Thank you for the reviews, alerts and the favorites. ^_^ This story is for my friends. I do not own Naruto or FMA at all. I just own the plot and the ocs. This is unbeta_

**Chapter One: Remember the Ones **

The village hidden in the leaves was destroyed less than a week, the few whom managed to escape were lowly citizens. The remainder of the village were all in pieces or burned down, when the enemy forces left when spotted Gaara. The leaf village was wipe off the ninja map, the 5th Hokage was down..killed in battle between the ninja leader of sound. When the sand got the message, it was already too late when they arrive.

Now the people in the neighboring countries all gather in the ruins of the Leaf in the center, all teary eyed from those who knew some people from the village. Gaara and his sister along with his brother took their places in front. Temari put her hand on her brother's back in comfort, when Gaara almost manage a sob himself. 'It all be alright.' There was six long tables behind them with the pictures of the dead.

The first roll was team 7, the second and through last was filled with citizens and ninjas who had fought bravely.

"We all gather here to pay our respects to the ones we held dear who had died in battle." Gaara begin slowly, his palms were into a pair of fist. He was so use to this in the past, why can't he go through it now? 'because your weak, boy' a little voice told him in his head.

"N-Naruto-kun." sobbed a little boy well not so much little anymore. He hugged his grandpa tightly and they both let out a few tears.

"Remember the kindness and the determination that the Leaf had shown us. Remember Naruto Uzimaki, a boy, teammate and friend of few, who always wanted to reach his dream of become Hokage one day. His dream for 16 years, and never achieved it. He rest his dreams with all of us. Haruno Sakura, remember her and her courage of her final moments who wanted nothing else but to protect her friends. Sai, who remain true to his team without fail, Kakashi Hatake, who believe and everyone and help them out so much so, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma who help protected the citizens the best of their skill. Hinata and Neji Hyuga who protected the school and the Hokage before their downfall, Shino and Kiba who were brave and took the mission and never return back, Tenten and Rock Lee who fought bravely by their master Gai on the outer boarders, the Hokage who had given her life to save the remainder few. And the rest of the ninjas and citizens. Please remember them all, and let them guide us with their will of fire for the rest of our lifes. Don't let their death's in vain." Gaara said, strongly that he could.

A few sand ninjas handed out white or red roses to the crowd for them to place in front of the said photo of the one they loved.

"We will never forget these people or forgive the one whom cause them so much pain." Gaara finished his speech, limply placing a few roses in front of both Naruto and Sakura's picture, that Temari handed him during his speech.

The people made two straight lines towards the table, clapping a bit at Gaara's speech sadly and crying. A few drops of rain fall from the sky, the clouds covers the sun and it begin to grew dark as it rains.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

The sun blinded Sakura, when she opened her eyes sleepy. Her head keep on spinning around in the inner corners of her skull. She placed her hands on her head and rubbed it abit, closing her eyes once more.

"ugh! It hurts," Sakura muttered to herself,

'what happen?'

The events soon replay there selves in her head and once more her head pounded harder. Her clothes were torn, stained with blood. Her major wounds had somewhat stop bleeding, her hair was cut uneven once again. She can't feel any charka in her vains anymore at all, and by the look of her surroundings she was in some sort of desert, all she feel is pain and sand.

'Suna?'

But her head told her no, in the far corner.

'I deserve to die...'

She thought before passing out once more, but before doing so she heard a voice that she didn't knew. It was very kind.

"Are you alright Miss?"

**To Be Continue**


End file.
